


Intertwined Lives

by ClashofShips



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Daenerys Targaryen, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClashofShips/pseuds/ClashofShips
Summary: Everyone knew the Targaryen and the Stark didn’t get along, the feud between the two families dates back way before anyone could even remember. However, what will happen when two of the kids of each house falls for each other?Side notes: doesn’t follow the shows family tree. i.e: no incest involved here.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 30
Kudos: 121





	1. THE PARTY : PART 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome and I hope you’ll join me with the journey however if this is not your cup of tea, simply turn back. Thank you & enjoy. Pardon errors. x

Title: Intertwined Lives

Summary: Everyone knew the Targaryen and the Stark didn’t get along, the feud between the two families dates back way before anyone could even remember however what will happen when two of kids of each house falls for each other?

Chapter 1: THE PARTY: PART 1.

“SANSA!” was called out loudly, the voice sounded annoyed and pissed off. 

A loud banging followed through with the shout against the locked mahogany door.

“Mother said it’s time to get up to prepare for this evening!” the voice sighs, she really did not want to be the one waking her sister up but nope, their mother had to send her. ‘why couldn’t it have been Bran or Rickon’ she growls inwardly then proceeds to shout.

“SANSA!” More banging and annoyance from the young girl. “Mom!! Sansa won’t get up!” Then the young girl proceeds to leave the closed door heading back down to probably get the mother.

A head full of auburn strands pops out from under the covers and Sansa Stark smiles, finally peace and quiet, sighing she tries settling back to bed in hopes of stealing a little bit more sleep before her mother comes and wakes her up however just as the thought entered the young adult, something also clicked. With eyes flashing wide opened in realisation she turns around behind her and was meant by the angelic sleeping face of her girlfriend.

“Oh shit!” She pulls the cover more on her exposing the blonde’s naked chest. “Dany!” She quickly shook the girl.

“No, five more minutes please” groans the blonde eyes still closed and Sansa couldn’t help but to smile at how adorable the girl looked before remembering the situation at hands. “You stayed the night you goof! Wake up!” And that seemed to do the trick as green eyes popped open, seeming a bit disoriented at first before finally settling on Sansa.

“Hmm, hello beautiful” Daenerys Targaryen, (the youngest of Aerys Targaryen’s three children) grins pulling her girlfriend of 3 and half years closer to her as she began laying kisses against her exposed belly.

“No, no-“ Sansa stammers, with great difficulties pulls away from those tempting lips dragging the sheet with her as she gets off the warm bed to then wraps the material more around her. Dany on the bed was left exposed which Sansa couldn’t help but lick her lips at the sight of her girlfriend’s naked body. ‘Damn it if the girl wasn’t sexy’ she thought, her blue eyes instantly taking in the other girl’s short choppy messy bed hair, memorizing green eyes that seems to shine with the lights and stared right deep into Sansa’s soul, luscious lips that she could kiss for days none stop, her refined and slightly toned body she knows the blonde keeps fit through the many activities she partakes in and finally, that cock that does beautiful things to Sana. The girl groans inwardly as she felt herself grow wet at the view however she needed to remember just where they were.

“You need to leave before my mom walks in and finds you here.” She rushes, a part of her honestly couldn’t help but they get find out then maybe she and Dany wouldn’t have to hide their relationship from their families anymore. Besides who cares who did what to who, it’s not like they were born, why are they being punished? So it’s not just the fact that her mom might walk in on her 17 year old daughter with someone in bed together but that someone being Daenerys Targaryen, their sworn enemies! Looking back Sansa honestly didn’t know how they both managed to hide their relationship from their families for 3 and half years now.

“But I haven’t had my morning quickie yet” pouts the blonde as she too got off the bed and began approaching Sansa slowly like a prey.

“You will have more than a quickie if my dad finds you here” she tries even though she feels her body losing the fight because yes she wants Dany, so, so bad, she always does and it didn’t help as the blonde got off the bed and began her approach toward her, Sansa saw just how hard and ready the blonde’s cock stood for attention, she wanted to drop to her knees and take it in her mouth. 

“That’s the risk I’m willing to take my love” such a smooth talker, was Sansa’s last thought as Dany’s lips finally caught up with hers making her moan, all thoughts of being caught, this and that all flew out the window as she wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck to deepen kiss, the sheets she held tight in her grasps to shield her nakedness slides off her smooth skin coming to pools around them on the floor leaving their skins pressed against each other which elected another moan from both parties.

“Five minutes” Sansa pants between their locked lips and Dany smirks.

“I’m gonna need more than five minutes to pleasure my love” she spoke and Sansa rolled her eyes but her lips spread into a smile and cheeks tinted red. 

Daenerys moves them backward toward the younger girl’s bed until they met the bed frame then slowly lowered her girlfriend down, following after her, their lips not never leaving each other once. The Stark girl finally opens her legs and welcomes her girlfriend between them as Dany maneuvers her way around until the tip of her cock finally found Sansa’s heat and pressed in.

“Wait baby, condom?” the auburn haired girl pants, her body trembling with need but she also knew as much as she wanted Dany to make love to her she also knew to be careful.

“Fuck! We out!” She groans then began pulling out only to be stopped by Sansa, she glanced down at her and saw the unspoken permission.

“Are you sure?” 

“I love you, I’m sure of that” Sansa responds as Dany leans down and kisses her hard on the lips then slowly began thrusting inside the girl below her, Sansa gasps at the sensation, the feeling travelling all over her body making her toes curled and eyes shut tight. She never wants this feeling to disappeared. Daenerys continues moving on top of Sansa and couldn’t help but be grateful at having to call Sansa her girlfriend, she suddenly felt herself swell with love and affection as she pants on top of her girlfriend, she chances a glances  
down at her and smiles at the pure look of bliss upon the young woman’s face.

“I love you so much Sansa Stark” she spoke as Sansa’s eyes opened at her words and looked back her, eyes shinning with unshed tears before wrapping her arms around Dany’s shoulders and pulling her closer to her, Dany face buries into the crock of Sansa’s neck as her speed picked up, thrusting into her girlfriend’s heated pussy with hard and deep strokes.

“Oh fuck! Yes! Faster!” She hears Sansa calls just loud enough for her to hear and not the rest of the household and Dany could do nothing but comply as they moved in sync.

————

“Bran, look!” Rickon, the youngest of the Stark family points upward where his sister Sansa’s room window sat.

Both boys were at the back garden that stretches out toward the path that leads to the woads, the Stark lived in a open field farm, they were known for their marketing of fruits, veggies and animals. It’s a family business that has passed down to generation and generation until it became ‘Stark Industry’ providing the best of the best. The Starks resided in the North, owning all of the norths.

Bran, the oldest of the two looked where his brother pointed only to spot the Targaryen girl sneaking out from the window of their older sister’s room. Sansa really thought nobody knew of her secret relationship with the youngest child of the family his father seems to hate, but on the contrary actually both boys knew a long time ago, being the curious cats they were it was no surprise they knew. Brand had no interest in telling off his sister as he never understood why the two families didn’t like each other, Bran had always admire Rhaegar, the eldest of the three Targaryen siblings. He was the coolest, Bran would secretly sneak to the city just to see him as he spoke to the people on his routine meet of the people. But that doesn’t mean he won’t make her sweat a little.

“Come on” he taps his brother and the two walked where the blonde finally landed on the ground. “Hello” he smirks as Dany’s eyes widen at being caught.

“Bran...Rick...what’s up” the blonde smiles then chuckles awkwardly. “I was just uhm...” she stutters glancing anywhere but at the two boys. 

Bran’s smirks didn’t drop as he watched the blonde stutter through her words. ‘this is fun’ he thought as Rickon glances at his brother waiting to follow whatever he does or says.

“Don’t you think you’re cutting it a bit close” he raises his brow and Dany was dumbfounded.

‘They knew?’

“Oh we knew” Rickon finally spoke, he was always good at reading people and what they thought. 

“Uhm, guys listen I love your sister but with our family-“

“You don’t have to explain yourself” Bran cuts in to Daenerys’ surprise. “Just get us tickets to Rhaegar’s next match” 

Daenerys’ eldest brother was known for his underground ring fights, although illegal and banned by the king but who was going to rant out Rhaegar unless you got a death wish. What you cannot see, cannot be proven.

“Um, sure of course. Done” 

“Then it was good doing business with you” and with that the two shook hand and Dany took the path that led her away back home before Ned Stark saw her.

Brand and Rickon looked at each other then smiles.

“Now shall we blackmail our sister?” Bran grins as Rickon smiles eagerly nodding.

————

“And just where have you been young lady!” 

Was the first thing to greet Dany as she stepped foot into their way too big for her liking home, her mother as usual was surrounded by helpers of all kinds as she barked orders (as nicely as she could while still remaining the authority figure) at them. 

“I went for a walk” she shrugs. “And good morning to you too mother” she places a gentle kiss against the woman’s cheek who smiles adoringly at her.

“You know how important today this, with us hosting the festival this year everything needs to be perfect or else those pesky Stark will think we have no class!” Her mother rants to Dany’s tiredness, she hears this rants every single day, seconds, minutes. 

“They are not that bad...” she mumbles under her breath. Although she has never personally met the parents, she has come across the two young boys before other than today, Robb Stark was in Rhaegar’s archery class at the citadel university and he always say what a great guy he was and although she hasn’t met Arya personally she can just tell the two would get along great, then there’s Sansa, Dany’s face instantly broke into a smile at the thought of her girlfriend. No one that perfect could come from bad, right?.

“What was that dear” she hears her mother ask which snapped her into action.

“Nothing!” The last thing she needed was for her parents to give her another 101 lesson on why the Stark were the enemy. “I’m going to my room, I need to freshen up”

“Please check on your brother when you are done!” She hears her mother call and knew exactly who she meant, her other older brother Viserys, he was like the black sheep of the family and it’s only because he tries to up Rhaegar which Dany didn’t understand why and when he fails he goes into one of his sad moods. It’s not like their parents are asking of him to be like Rhaegar no, he chooses to compete with him and for what? 

Dany finally reaches her room and steps in only to groan at what greets her.

“Seriously?” Dany sighs strutting off her jacket and throwing it somewhere in her room as the two girls on her bed stopped kissing long enough to regard her.

“What? I came to see you but you weren’t here so I got bored but dear Doreah here kept me busy” the blonde’s old time best friend smirks as said girl finally pulls away from her pussy, mouth coated by the other girl’s essence and smiles sheepishly at Dany. She knew the girl won’t rat her out to her mom because the last thing Doreah needed was to get fired and kicked out on the street but still not a good picture being caught in bed by your boss with her best friend on her bed! Granted she herself used to fuck you senseless on it.

“I’m so sorry Dany, you know I can’t resist her” Doreah states with an innocent look as the girl beside her simply smiles at her where she lays naked sprawled on Dany’s bed unbothered. Both she and Dany have been friends since in diapers, there’s nothing about each other that they didn’t know except the reason why Dany suddenly stopped fucking every single handmaiden was given to her by her parents, that is still a mystery. Dany tells her it’s because she’s changed and has grown but she calls bullshit! She sees right through her friend, something has changed alright but it isn’t age.

“It’s fine Doreah, I know exactly how my lovely friend can be, isn’t that right Dee” the blonde raises her brow as Missandei simply smirks and shrugs.

“Do you mind? We’re not done yet” Missandei grins as she gestures for Doreah to straddle her and the brunette complies making the two moan in unison once their sex came in contact.

Dany throws her hands up in the air in evaporation, it’s not like she hasn’t shared a girl or two with her friend at the same time but it just, that behaviour doesn’t interest her anymore “I’m going, I need to check on Viserys anyways” with that said she left the two alone, opting to wash afterwards.

As the door shut behind her, the two girls quickly went back to their activity.

“Come on baby, ride me” grunts Missandei as Doreah moves softly against the curly haired, their pussy massaged together to create pleasure “Oh yeah, that feels so good” 

———

Daenerys didn’t have to search far to find Viserys, the boy was where he always is, beating himself up over a lost of not being able to best his older brother on something and that is usually at the sparring room, taking all of his frustrations out on the practice dummy because their father forbid him from using their workers anymore s after too many casualties. She stood at the entrance, leaning against the wall and watched in silence, wishing to be anywhere else but here, probably down by the rivers swimming with Sansa away from preying eyes but instead here she was.

“Are you quite finished!” She calls finally bored at watching the same movement from her brother, even she spars better than him.

Viserys stops at the voice, takes off his mask and turns around, sweats dripped down this smooth skin as his breathing came in short pants.

“You think you can do better!” He challenges and Dany simply shrugs before pushing herself away from the wall she stood against and approached him.

“Maybe” she challenged back, not one to back down from anything. Her brother laughs then looked back at her again with a straight face. 

“Bring it on” he growls and Dany smirks moving to pick a sword from the sword cabinet but opting out of putting all that protective gears on.

———

Daenerys had regretted not putting on the gear the moment her brother strike her across the cheek and drew blood, although small it hurts like a bitch. She should have remember Viserys had always fought like a bitch not caring who it was as long as he won. She winched as she touched the small cut, if her mother doesn’t kill her for being so careless, Sansa definitely will. She walked the halls from the sparring room with victory though (to her brother’s annoyance) to finally get back in her room and grab that long waited shower because now she felt sticky.

“Have you found Viserys” her mother’s words cuts in and Dany winches, she was hoping to clean the cut before facing the woman but now she had no choice “and what happened!” the woman quickly grabs at the girl’s face trying to survey where the blood was coming from.

“Uhm, the cat scratched me?”

“Daenerys Targaryen!” The woman scolds taking the girl’s face and observing it. “I need you to go see Margaret immediately!” She orders. Margaret being the family’s nurse, although the nurse station was simply down the hall Dany had no desire to see the woman. 

“I’m fine mother” she huffs pulling out of the hold. 

Rhaella Targaryen sighs, trust her daughter to do something like this on the day they will have visitors. 

Today was the traditional annual party that the rich throws for everyone including those less fortunate, it’s a way to give back to them while showing the ones of high statues that they were better. Dany hated it but not the giving to the less fortunate part but the showing off to rich snobs however it will give her the opportunity to be around Sansa without suspicious from their families and this year the party was being host by the Targaryen, all the preparations already in place.

“Just please promise me to be in your best behavior!” The woman sighs. The last time they had host this thing here the blonde got caught balls deep in one of the rich snobs’ virgin daughter, well she wasn’t a virgin anymore after Dany was done with her and that was way before her heart literally stopped then beated again for one Sansa Stark, now her eyes sees no other female but her beautiful, smart, dorky with auburn hair and blue eyes lover.

“Promise mother” she smiles cutely before turning and heading to her room, hopefully this time to clean up before her mother loses her patients.

———

Sansa along with her mother and younger sister were getting ready for the event in a couple of hours, Catelyn always takes pride and joy of the little moments she gets to spend with her two girls, the more they grow the more the older Stark woman realises they are becoming their own person, yes Arya was still 14 but nonetheless she was a woman already. She looked at both girls as they bicker at each other for taking to long in the mirror, even though each girl had their own in their rooms Catelyn always felt good to prepare together in this room as it gives her the opportunity to talk to them.

“So how is school going? Sansa not long until college” she says, an almost sadness taking over her, she knew the moment her second born graduates she will head to the city to study which means she will see her less just as she sees her eldest born.

“School is boring, I mean I don’t need school when I’m going to be a martial art teacher” Arya demonstrates almost hitting Sansa who stood next to her square in the face. 

“You’re such a boy” she responds.

“Better than being a stuck up princess!” Arya spats before Catelyn butts in. They may be growing but they still bicker like they used to when they were little.

“Any boyfriends?” She questions with interest after a moment of civility “or girlfriends” she adds, one thing her and her husband never wants to do is make their children feel like they had to live up to certain standards, no. They were free to love whoever they wanted.

“Yes Sansa, anyway boyfriend or girlfriend!” Taunts Arya and Sansa has to remind herself there’s no way Arya knew about Dany otherwise she would have already told on her, no she didn’t know. Her siblings just tend to act and say weird things (instantly remembering Bran and Rickon’s behaviour toward her earlier) because they were weird! She and Robb being the only sane ones. 

“Sansa?” She hears her mother call out to her and turned to face her then smiled a tight smile.

“Nope, just focusing on school” 

TBC....

I have never done a multi chapter GOT story and honestly still not sure where we are going with this yet but I hope you’re join in with the ride. THANK YOU.


	2. THE PARTY: PART 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the review and wanting to join me in this journey so blindly, really appreciated. 
> 
> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE.

Title: Intertwined Lives

Summary: Everyone knew the Targaryen and the Stark didn’t get along, the feud between the two families dates back way before anyone could even remember however what will happen when two of kids of each house falls for each other?

Chapter 1: THE PARTY: PART 2.

Camera lights flashes from every directions from the paparazzis lingering outside trying to grab a snap of all the rich family arriving at the Targaryen estate, all dressed to impress, every magazine outlet was there in hopes of an exclusive to print tomorrow on the front cover of their respective magazines. The streets was crowded with cars entering the estate as the rest of the city watched from a far.

“I’m telling you tonight, is the night to get wasted as fuck!” 

Dany watched from her place perched against her bed as her friend tried fixing her hair in front of the blonde’s body length mirror. Missandei wore a golden dressed that costed more than millions of dollars, the dress hugged the girl all on the right places as it came to rest by her knees paired with long ten inches heels and Dany had to wonder how the fuck her friend manages to even walk in those!

“D!” Missandei calls once she realised her friend wasn’t paying her attention. “Where’d you go?” She asks suspiciously.

Daenerys sighs and slowly gets off her bed 

“How the fuck do you walk in those?” She points at her friend’s feet as the brown skinned girl glanced where her friend was pointing.

“Maybe if you swap those...” she critically pointed at the girl’s bright pink sneakers “with those...” then at her heels “then you wouldn’t ask me such thing” she just knew her friend’s mum was about to have a panic attack. 

Dany wore their usual white attire her father chose (each host and their family is allow to wear a specific colour during their turn of hosting and her father had chosen white this time around). The blonde wore a pair of slacks, a white button down shirt and a pink tie followed by pink sneakers to match. Her mother is going to have a field trip. 

“There’s nothing wrong with what I am wearing” Dany shrugs pushing her friend away from the mirror a little to mess with her choppy blonde hair to give it a messy sort of style, just then her bedroom door opened and in stepped Doreah. She wore a black spaghetti dress that flowed down her legs finishing it off with something white to represent that she belongs to this house. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt...” she starts and Dany simply waved her off and before she could finish Missandei swipes in and pulls the girl into her letting their lips meet for a kiss longer than necessary as the two only pulled away due to Dany clearing her throat. As Missandei rolls her eyes and mumbles what sounded like ‘cock blocker’ to her friend, Doreah tries composing herself then address Dany once more.

“Your mother is looking for you ma’am” Dany rolls her eyes and groans.

“Great, here come the drama” she mumbles as she turns and grabs her phone and shoves it inside her pocket, Sansa hasn’t texted or called her all day and she understood with the preparation she was probably busy, Dany just hopes she will be able to sneak her away when everyone else will be busy with the excitement. “Please leave my phone pure” she calls just as the door slams behind her then groans as she heard loud moans not too long however she decided to deal with it later and go find her mother.

The valets were having a field day tonight, cars after cars as they come and handed the keys to them to go park somewhere, male or female watch as rich families handed them the responsibility of their vehicles before being lead inside the mansion by the many servants by the door, all dressed in red/black (Targaryen colours, it was a tradition that each high power house have a colour that represents them, ) finished with the chosen party colour (white) whether it was a bow tie, shoes or jewellery.

A particular limousine was waiting by the gate as the other vehicles in front of them slowly moved deeper and the limo housed the Stark. Eddard Stark, his wife and their five children. They were all meant to dress in their respective house colour so all the high power families can stand out however since the host had picked white (being one of the Stark’s colour) they had no choice but to wear something else and finish it with grey (another colour of their) as they weren’t allow to have white. (Another reason Ned couldn’t stand Aerys Targaryen) 

“I don’t remember these things being so crowded” Robb, the first born of the Stark children spoke as he glance out the window at the multiple camera flashes by the paparazzi and the crowds that has formed around. 

Ned scoffs as if to say he’s not surprised “of course he will show off” he grumbled, his wife reaching out to stroke his hand as a sign of support.

“Ned...” she raises a brow as if to tell him to be nice, especially around their children.

“It looks nice” Sansa shrugs, her comment wasn’t really off seeing how she has always been into these kind of things, it’s Arya who was another story.

“Nice? Wait until we host the party, it would be million times better than this!” Ned huffs. Sansa couldn’t help but sign at her father’s behaviour.

“It’s a party, let’s all just try and get along, Hm” Catelyn spoke, both at her husband and children just as their limousine finally reached its destination and the chauffeur stepped out to let them out.

The party had slowly began, tradition was that each high families will presents their gifts they have brought to the host of the party, that meant bowing to said host as he or she seats at the top with their family.

Daenerys sat by her mother’s side as her brothers sat by their fathers and watched each family leave what they have brought.

“Family Tyrell, What have you brought this evening” Aerys began as the Tyrell’s grandmother Olenna who was left responsible for her granddaughter Margaery and grandson Loras stepped forward and began speaking of the gifs they have brought, as she spoke the Tyrell’s servants each brought it in and placed in front of the host, once she was done, she along with her grandchildren now before the family stepped in.

Dany’s eyes scans the line of the high family in hopes of finding a certain auburn beauty, she was so focus everything that was said was a blur to her, that was until her mother noticed her distracted.

“Can you please at least look a bit interested with what’s happening” she hears the woman whispers lowly just as Missandei’s father had finish listing everything they have brought. The blonde sighs then sat up more alert to her mother’s happiness.

The gifs continued like this until Dany heard the voice she always hears from a far when she would walk in on her father during one his meetings or hiding in Sansa’s room and her head snapped up so quick she was shocked it didn’t break but she couldn’t worry about that as her breath caught once she laid eyes on her girlfriend, standing next to her older brother Robb as their father spoke.

Everyone watched with batted breath as Eddard spoke and Aerys grinned from ear to ear, the one time he gets to gloat over Ned and he was loving every moment. Dany couldn’t help but sign sadly as her eyes caught Sansa’s and the red haired looked absolutely radiant! 

“Be still my beating heart” whispers Dany taking in a deep breath she didn’t realise she needed, her eyes shutting in the process but all she saw was Sansa’s beautiful smile behind her closed lids.

“What was that darling” her eyes snapped open quickly at her mother words and she nervously chewed at her lips then turned her head where Ned was speaking to avoid answering missing the suspicious stare from her mother.

Sansa breathes in lowly under her breath feeling her while face was about to burst at the heat coming off of it by Dany’s stare alone, she tried so hard to focus on what her father was saying and not glance up where she knew pair of beautiful green eyes will stare right back at her.

“Are you’re alright sweetheart” Catelyn Stark lowly questions her second born as she notices her shifting and Sansa lowly clears her throat so her voice doesn’t shake.

Y-yeah” ‘damn’ she sighs inwardly but hopes the woman won’t question her further especially not with her father struggling to utter kind words to Aerys Targaryen.

After the Stark went, the Baratheon, Ned’s best friend Robert Baratheon, his wife and three children kindly stepped forward and took their turns and so on and so on until everyone had had a go then the party began at full swing, with food and drinks being served and orchestra played at the background.

Daenerys had unfortunately not gotten the chance to sneak Sansa away seeing the girl was literally attached at the hips with her mom, they simply managed to sneak a text here and there and Sansa had told Dany her mother simply won’t let her out of her sight.

“What do you think about Yara Greyjoy?” 

Daenerys heard Missandei ask however her focus was far away, eyes glued to her phone as she watched the three dots appeared and waited impatiently as Sansa typed. 

“D!” Her friend calls sounding annoyed.

“What?”

“Yara Greyjoy, yes or no”

Dany glances where her friend was looking at to see said girl dancing happily with another girl Dany doesn’t remember ever meeting then looked back at her friend shrugging.

“Not my type” 

“You don’t have a type” Missandei chuckles but then realised Dany wasn’t listening again “who the fuck are you texting!”

“Nobody!”

“Nobody? Dude you been glued to that thing all night that I haven’t even seen you glance at any of the hot babes here”

“They are not all that” she shrugs again as the curly haired looked at her like she was crazy.

Across the room Dany finally noticed something that made her blood boil, that weasel of Robert Baratheon’s first born Joffrey talking to her Sansa, she watched as Sansa smiled at whatever the boy said then shook her head. Dany growls as her fingers quickly typed a message on her phone.

‘What the fuck does he want!’

Sansa felt the vibration just as Joffrey’s hand wraps on her folded arm making Sansa shuffle out of his grasps and look at her phone, once she does she glances where she knew Dany was and found the girl with murderous look and Sansa couldn’t help but feel turned on by the girl’s jealous.

‘Follow me’ 

As she typed that, she quickly excused herself away from Joffrey who was left to sulk.

Dany watched Sansa move away from Joffrey making her smile and as the girl disappeared she quickly turned to her friend “I’ll be right back”

“Where are you-“ but Dany was already gone and Missandei was left alone, giving her the opportunity to look at one Yara Greyjoy more missing the eyes that flared angrily at her through the crowd.

———

Daenerys moves around her home trying to find Sansa after having lost her through the crowd, she finally reached the quiet upstairs landing with no guests around or servants and groans annoyingly. At this point she was never going to find Sansa, she thought, remembering her phone she took it out and typed out a message.

‘Marco’

“Polo”

Dany turns around at the voice and sure enough, Sansa stood right in front of her with an adorable smile.

“Hi” Sansa smiles, her words simply a whisper.

“Hi” Dany grins back widely as her feet took big steps toward Sansa and as they finally came close so did their lips.

“God I missed you” Dany breathes breathlessly between stolen kisses.

“You saw me this morning” responds Sansa with a chuckle and Dany pulls away.

“So? I missed you even more” then leaned back in for another kiss. The tension building between them as hands grabbed at each other’s attire.

“Come with me” Dany whispers then tags Sansa away to the other direction with her.

——

The two girls found themselves in Dany’s room quickly which was a miracle as they could barely keep their hands off of each other. 

“I love you, do you know that?” Dany announces as she hovers on top of Sansa, both naked and enjoying the feel of each other’s skins.

Sansa shivers at the many emotions that flashed through Dany’s eyes at her confession. 

“I love you too” she grabs the blonde around the neck, pulling her down into a kiss, as they kiss Dany manœuvres herself around until she felt the tip of her cock rest against Sansa’s heat.

“Please baby, I need you” the red haired pants breathlessly and Dany slowly pushed herself inside Sansa’s heat making both moan in unison.

“God you feel so good” Dany moans as her cock twitches over and over at being choked by Sansa’s warmth. She glanced down at her girlfriend and waits for the go ahead, once received Dany began moving slowly just as the girl likes then picking up the pace along the way.

Sansa cries as Dany pushes herself all the way inside her before pulling out so only the tip remained in then slamming back in again, she lets out a loud scream which was swollen by Dany’s mouth (just because there was a party didn’t mean someone couldn’t be passing by) and continues fucking the girl senselessly. She thrust in with deep and fast strokes making Sansa’s toes curl at the pleasure resulting in her climaxing for the first time however Dany wasn’t done as she pulled out and instructs the girl to move into doggy position, Sansa quickly oblige as Dany positions behind her, pushing her cock back in from behind. Sansa moans pushing back against Dany as the blonde moves faster making Sansa’s breasts move along before Dany took the opportunity and began playing with them.

“Fuck, fuck, baby more...please...more!” She cries as Dany envelops her from behind to penetrate her deeper, her nipples rubbing against Sansa’s bare back.

“Fuck babe, you’re so tight!” She grunts giving a hard thrust “even” *thrust* “after I’ve fuck you for hours” *thrust, thrust* and Sansa cries loudly in pleasure before climaxing for the second time.

Dany slowly pulls out making Sansa mewl in disapproval, their combined juices leaking out from the girl’s hole as it twitches making Dany’s cock throb at the sight.

“I’m going to burst baby, I need you” Dany hiss feeling her cock throb and Sansa wasted no time as she took Dany inside her mouth and began deep throating her. “Shiiiiiit!!!!!” She mumbles trying hard not to scream loudly as her cock touched the base of Sansa’s throat until eventual she cum, spilling down Sansa’s throat. Dany heaves loudly as Sansa continues licking all of her essence.

“If you continue like that I will get hard again then we will miss the party” Dany chuckles moving Sansa hair away from her sweaty face so she can watch her suck her off properly. They really needed a good clean before going back down though.

“I wouldn’t be oppose to that” Sansa mumbles as she gave Dany’s cock a finally lick. “God I love your cock” she then sucked the tip inside her mouth before letting it go with a pop making Dany groan in pleasure as her cock got semi hard. She grins devilishly before pushing Dany onto her back then strangling her, she wasted no time in sinking herself down Dany’s semi hard cock then moving slowly. Her hands palming the blonde’s breasts before her fingers took the nipples hostage between them making Dany cry out in pleasure.

“Sansa...” Dany pants feeling her cock grow inside Sansa’s pussy.

The auburn haired girl smirks knowing exactly what her slow teasing was doing to her girlfriend. 

“Baby, please” begged Dany, her eyes closed while her hands moved against Sansa’s hips, holding her down for support. Sansa smirks before increasing her pace, she began bouncing faster on top of Dany, rotating her hips around making them both moan loudly.

“Dany do you-“

The two quickly came to a halt as the door to Dany’s room opened slightly, Sansa panicked and quickly get off of Dany and grabs for the bed sheet to cover herself next to the blonde. The two girls looked toward the door to come face to face with Rhaegar.

‘Fuck!’

TBC....

Do you think Rhaegar is an ally or he’s going to rat them out?


	3. S33D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always thanks for the love, means a lot 🙏🏾

Title: Intertwined Lives

Summary: Everyone knew the Targaryen and the Stark didn’t get along, the feud between the two families dates back way before anyone could even remember however what will happen when two of kids of each house falls for each other?

Chapter 3: S33D

Rhaegar Targaryen considers himself a good person, a good son and despite his little brother Viserys’ needs to compete against him, a good brother. He understood Viserys and was patient whenever the boy would throw a fit when their parents would celebrate Rhaegar’s achievement, he knew one day his little brother will grow out of the desire of always wanting to best him. So yes, he considered himself a good brother because he understood the needs and desires of his siblings and always tries to put it before anything else, which is what brings him to the now! Rhaegar was torn, torn between what he believes and also the need to keep being a good brother, some may ask why was he so torn and you would find the first born Targaryen unable to explain himself, how does one even begin to explain finding his sister with someone whom him and his siblings knew were not allow to even be friends with let alone date! Since the party two days ago all Rhaegar has done is avoid his sister and stand in front of his father’s study not knowing what to do or say, hence the torn.

Growing up Rhaegar never understood why his father had forbid him from associating with one Robb Stark when he got caught playing with the boy however as he grew up he became more and more aware of the bad blood between his family and the Stark and although things didn’t make much since to him he knew, he wasn’t allow to associate with Stark. A couple of times he has seen Robb around the university and despite how the two men used to play as little kids, now they act as if two strangers seeing each other. As a grown man now Rhaegar still didn’t understand the full history behind the bad blood so who was he to judge whom his sister decides to date? But he knew he needed to get this off of his chest! The guilt he felt lying to his parents needed to stop, it was not a betrayal on anyone’s part just simply getting rid of the guilt.

Rhaegar sighs as his mind finally came out the fog that it was lost in and stared at the closed door in front of him, he needed to do this, now or never so he would stop feeling this way! With that in mind he raises his knuckles against the closed door and knocked loudly.

—————————

Viserys Targaryen was a smart, even if slightly arrogant! Okay maybe really arrogant but hey, it was simply because he wanted the best of the best in the world and also it was not easy being the middle child! His big brother was the almighty, cool Rhaegar who was super intelligent, loyal and everyone loved him! He had that whole good guy thing going on and everything he does seems to always go his way and father’s favourite despite what his mother tries to deny, he knew it was true. Then there was his little sister, Daenerys. She was super talented in everything she did yet she could give two fucks about the things or people yet everyone she meets still worships her thanks to her golden locks of hair that turns almost white in the sun and those eyes that instantly draws you in, making you do anything she wants (their parents for example). Dany was lazy yet ambitious, smart and easy going, everything in life was just that easy for her, everywhere she went people instantly took a liking to her. Viserys hated it! He really hated his siblings! They took all the attention that should be his and they didn’t even deserve or wanted it! He spent all of his life plotting a way to get dirts on each sibling to bring to their father yet both Rhaegar and Dany remained perfect as ever! Dany was just her mischievous Dany self and Rhaegar was just his cool, collected Rhaegar self, until the party, Viserys noticed a change instantly after the party his family held that has always deemed unnecessary, it wasn’t his family’s fault that some people just wasn’t born rich or didn’t have the capacity of becoming rich! Anyways, Rhaegar looked uneasy and if not slightly guilty and was avoiding Dany which is something almost alien due to how close those two are, Viserys would never admit it but he was always jealous of their close bond and for Dany, the blonde girl seemed nervous and jumpy every time and Viserys may not be considered the smartest out of all his siblings but knew something was up and he tends to find out.

—————————

Two days! It has been two days since Rhaegar has spoken or even looked at her in the eyes and Dany knew it was not because of the fact he walked in on her naked with someone because she has lost the number of times that has happened in the past but it’s more to do with who! Who he had walked in on her with. At first Dany saw Rhaegar wasn’t really aware just who Dany’s bed partner was until he did and Dany saw the change in his expression then and then, he had apologised quickly and left just as that Dany didn’t even have time to speak. After the party she didn’t see him again, she went seeking him to his quarter part of the house however he was nowhere to be seen, the next day they ran into each other in the garden for breakfast and he had made excuses to avoid sitting around her for long and had left just as quick and the same charade continued over and over whenever he would see her. Daenerys didn’t know what made her more anxious with Rhaegar’s silence and behaviour, that he would burst and tell their father who would then take the matter to Ned Stark and bring trouble to Sansa or Rhaegar will finally decide to talk to her and give her an ultimatum to end it with Sansa! Both opinions sounded bitter to her mouth. 

“Shit!” She groans flopping backward onto her bed and hiding her face with her hands. She has been uneasy and stressed lately that she snapped at Doreah twice today and even hanged up on her best friend angrily when the girl was just simply being her Missandei self and making stupid jokes. All of this was drawing her crazy that she had half of mind to just confront Rhaegar. She laid there for a couple of minutes when her phone suddenly began ringing again making her sigh. Sitting up straight, she reaches for the device from the top of her bedside drawer and smiles at the caller ID.

“Hey...” comes Sansa’s whispered voice and Daenerys raises a questioning brow.

“Sans? Why are you whispering?”

She heard her girlfriend sigh then some shuffling, after a beat Sansa spoke again but still whispering.

“I’m at the Baratheon and I don’t know who’s listening. We were supposed to leave soon but my mother is taking too long so excused myself to their bathroom to call you and see how you are.”

At hearing the name Dany instantly got a soar face. 

“How’s Rhaegar?” Sansa quickly asks knowing of Dany’s dislike of said family in particular their oldest Joffrey.

“Still the same! Totally giving me cold shoulders and avoiding me like the plague! I have half a mind to find him and kick his jerk ass!” came Dany’s annoyed replied.

“Don’t! I know you. Remember we are literally depending on him baby, please just take it easy and let him come to you.” Pouts Sansa And Dany smiles because she could imagine the girl’s expression.

“I’m promising nothing” she jokes making Sansa scold at her. “Babe relax, I’m always nice” she smiles cheekily just when there was a knock at her bedroom door. 

“Come in...” she calls and was surprised as a nervous looking Rhaegar stepped in trying with everything in his powers not to be seen fidgety.

“Uhm, Sans I’ll call you back. It’s my brother” and Dany knew Sansa understood just which brother she meant because let’s be honest Viserys wouldn’t be caught dead in Daenerys’ bedroom and it’s not just because the two weren’t that close but also the boy simply sucks and has a bad personality. 

“Okay, I’m hearing my mum calling me, probably we are about to leave. Please call me when you’re done” Sansa reminds her and once the blonde promises to do just that the two hang up and now the siblings were simply standing in an awkward silence that lasted longer than it really was when Rhaegar decided to break it.

“So,...” he begins making sure he had Dany’s attention before continuing “that was Sansa...” his question was more of a statement than a question because the older sibling knew it was exactly Sansa seeing how Dany said her name however he was looking for a way to break the ice and Daenerys appreciated that.

“Yup..” and simply replies then another silence followed.

Rhaeger started feeling uncomfortable and fidgets around the spacious bedroom, he was standing slightly far away from where Dany sat on her bed but close enough so the girl could still hear him even with a small voice.

“She’s pretty” he says again, the awkwardness still there and Dany chuckles bashfully because ‘pretty’ was understatement to describe Sansa Stark. Her fifrelins was gorgeous!

“Why didn’t you tell?” He asks, now sounding serious however Dany also noted he sounded slightly disappointed and hurt and she can understand that because between the three of them, she and Rhaegar have always been the closest even though she was close to age with Viserys.

Dany shrugs then let’s out a sigh casting her eyes onto the floor. “I don’t understand...” she bits on her bottom lip, glances up at him as he grabbed the chair by her desk and moved it closer to where she sat. “I guess I was scared...” she explained “I mean since the incident you have barely looked at me so you can’t blame me for never telling you..”

Rhaegar sighs and shakes his head at Dany’s lame excuses “Look Dany, I’m not trying to gang up on you or lecture you but I just wanted to know why you didn’t tell me about this, I mean that’s Sansa Stark”

“I know, I know!” She stands up from the bed and began pacing in front of him “I just didn’t know how you would react! And now that you know you will be telling father right?” She stops in her pacing to regard him with sad eyes.

“No I won’t” Dany looks up quickly at Rhaegar’s words making the boy chuckle loudly at her surprised face. “Come on Dany, I am not our brother Viserys.” He points out making Dany nod in agreement. “Which brings me to another point of mine, you need to be careful with what you have engaged yourself in, our brother isn’t so forgiving and understanding, okay?”

Daenerys nods at her brother’s words which she knew rung true. 

“I don’t care who you date as long as you’re happy and being respectful and from where I’m standing Sansa makes you happy, am I right?” 

“Very much so...” smiles Dany widely just thinking of her girlfriend and Rhaegar smiles back at her, then something occurred to her.

“Wait, if you weren’t planning on telling father then why did you avoid me?”

“I needed to sort out my thoughts....” shrugs Rhaegar “plus I kinda enjoyed the sad/scared puppy look you had going” he flashes her a big wide smile to Dany’s annoyance and she playfully punches his arm.

“Jerk!” She huffs making the older sibling laugh loudly. 

“Look, you’re my sister and I love you. Obviously you really like this girl otherwise you wouldn’t be this daring.” He states after a moment of joking passed. “I never understood the bad blood between us and them and honestly I don’t care much about it” he shrugs “just please be smart and careful” he advices and Dany nods in agreement.

“Alright I’m gonna leave you now, be careful.” He warns once again before turning and walking out of her room.

Dany sighs happily, her body buzzing with excitement and she couldn’t wait to tell Sansa, so she quickly grabbed her and began typing. 

‘Just spoke to Rhaegar, I’m coming over. I hope you’re back home’ 

She texts figuring it was better to just tell the girl in person than over the phone plus she misses her. With that in mind she made herself presentable and gathered what she needed and left.

TBC.....


	4. Well F*ck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think you guys are going to like me very much on this chapter but I never said it was going to be easy! Also they are teenagers they bond to fuck up! Hope you enjoy...at least try😬

Title: Intertwined Lives

Chapter 4: Well F*ck!

Dany watched hiding behind the bushes across from Sansa’s home, the gate was closed meaning every member of the household were in and any visitor needed to be invited in.

“Great” whispers Dany sarcastically then slowly crept out from the bushes and crossed over, she fished her cell phone out from her pocket and realised she still hasn’t received a reply back from Sansa, shoving the device back in her pocket she moved around the tall wall trying to see if she can get herself in. It was always different once she was already in because she can easily slip out down the pass walk in the backyard but the front had no way in so Dany contemplated, she could either turn around and leave and just call Sansa later or she can continue to wait longer in hopes of someone coming in or out ‘and hopefully it is not Mr Stark’ and see if she could sneak in. Yup, the latter option sounded better so she moved back across the street, and hide again behind the bushes. Good thing she parked her car further away.

________

“You know Sansa, I had such a nice day!” Gloats Joffrey as him and Sansa walked next to each other. 

He had accompanied Sansa and her mother back home claiming it was the gentleman thing to do then he had stayed longer than Sansa would have liked keeping her busy from even texting Dany but as all good (not so good) things has to come to an end so did Joffrey’s stay and Catelyn had insisted on Sansa to walk him outside after the boy had said his chauffeur was coming back to get him.

“Hm” was all she could say and Joffrey was happy to carry on his speech and Sansa found her mind elsewhere.

“Well here we are...” she suddenly says once they reached the closed gate and Joffrey looked baffled.

“Aren’t you going to walk me outside to wait for my limousine?” He sounded almost insulted and Sansa resists the urge to roll her eyes.

“Oh no, of course I am, what type of a guest would I be?” 

And so the two stepped outside as the gate opened after Sansa punched in the code.

“Well here you are, bye”

“Wait!” Joffrey calls and Sansa groans.

“What now!” She faced him and plastered a fake smile. “Yes Joffrey” she lets out through clenched teeth.

“My limousine isn’t here yet, you must wait for me!” 

Sansa just about had it with this boy, ‘MUST?’ Where does he gets up on telling her what to do.

“Listen Joffrey...”

Across the street, the two unaware of the eyes that watched them both in anger and jealousy.

Oh how Daenerys couldn’t stan one Joffrey Baratheon! Just then a black customised limo with Joffrey’s face on it pulled up and Dany had to gag, really? And she thought Viserys was vain, Jesus!

“Oh! My limousine!” Interrupts Joffrey half way through Sansa’s speech but the girl figured he probably wasn’t even listening so.

“Hallelujah” she whispers and once again went unheard by Joffrey.

“Thanks for the lovely walk my lovely Sansa, we shall do this again” 

And before Sansa could reply, Joffrey pulled her in and crushed their lips together.

Too shocked and taken back the red hair stood frozen until Joffrey pulled away.

“Lovely!” He declared then he was gone. Getting in his limo as it drove off.

Sansa watched in a daze as the vehicle drove off until she finally snapped out of her shock then her eyes came face to face with Dany who stood across from her.

“Dany” the whisper came out before her mouth could even more.

The blonde clenched her jaw and fists and just like that she turned and walked away and that seemed to break whatever spell Sansa was in.

“No baby wait, it’s not -“ 

However it seemed the moment it took her to snap out her shock and realised Dany was there was too late as the girl seemed to just disappear into thin air.

_______

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” 

Cries Sansa as she pushed herself in her room and tried again for the millionth time to get through Dany only to get her voicemail.

“Come on Dany! Pick up the damn phone!” She yells remember the message she saw from Dany about her brother and how she was coming over to see only for her to see Sansa with Joffrey and the boy kissing her! 

“Fuck!”

“Trouble in paradise?”

Sansa jumped as Bran’s voice broke through her thoughts.

“What-“

“Guessing Daenerys saw you kiss Joffrey” her youngest brother stated coming to sit on Sansa’s bed and honestly she was too preoccupied to care.

“I didn’t kiss Joffrey!” Huffs Sansa in frustration “wait, what do you say?” How did they know about Dany? Wait-

“Oh please we’ve always known about Dany, I mean she’s not really subtle when sneaking out your room that I’m shocked mother and father don’t know” laughed Bran and Sansa could swore her heart just jumped.

“What do you want?” She asks. Knowing these two there’s always a catch.

“Us?” Bran shocked surprised “nothing! We just want our big sister to be happy, right Rickon”

“Right!” Pips the younger brother.

“Okay....” she wasn’t really believing them 100% but she was desperate “what do I do?”

“Um go see her?” Bran says with a duh tone.

“Oh jeez! Go see her, as if I didn’t think of that! Oh wait- I did then I remember our mother and father finding that I am not in and-“

“Who says they have to know” Bran cuts in to Sansa’s questionable look.

“You are aware who you’re dealing with here, right?” Rickon chuckles and Sansa does admit her brothers have they ways.

“Now, chop, chop, let’s sneak you out the house” smirks Bran with a wriggling brows.

_________

Dany finally made it back home in a matter of time, what with how fast she drove just so she can get away from anywhere that is Stark residential, the image of that jackass Joffrey pressed against her girlfriend keeps playing in her mind as she got out the car and began the walk through the front door, all in a daze. She was so lost her thoughts even the voice of Viserys was just some sounds in the background and honestly Dany could give two fucks about what he wants, all he’ll do is just piss her off even more. Finally she reached her bedroom and flaunt it open only to be greeted with the everyday familiar scene of her best friend and her house-girl on her bed this time with another girl.

“There she is ladies, the party just got interested!” Missandei calls, Doreah preoccupied on top of her and the unnamed girl was laying next to Missandei, legs wide open and fingering herself.

“Can we not do this today! I’m not in the mood Dee” Dany groans annoyed as she closed her bedroom door.

Doreah had the smart mind to try and get off the brown skinned woman only for her to get pulled back.

“Relax sweetheart, I think Dany just needs to take the edge off” she grins turning to the girl beside her and nodded at her.

The girl smiled and got off the bed slowly and approached an annoyed Dany who sat at her vanity desk.

“Hi” the girl says, her accent thick and strong and Dany looked at her. 

“Look I don’t know what my friend is trying to do but-“

“Oh stop being a party pooper and enjoy yourself you old bat! We’re young! We should have no stress, get that stick out of your ass!” Missandei chuckles gleefully as images of Joffrey pressed against her girlfriend insulted Daenerys once again and she remembered Sansa doing nothing to push the boy off.

“Drink?” 

She looked up and saw the bottle of whisk the blonde was offering her and Dany thought ‘fuck it!’ And took the bottle and chug a good account burning her throat.

“Atta-girl!” Calls her best friend “meet Cassandra!” 

The girl in question slowly reaches out for Dany’s hand and began pulling her where the other two were.

‘Don’t do this!’ Screamed a voice at the back of Dany’s mind only to be followed by the image of Joffrey pressed against her girlfriend and Sansa doing nothing to push him off. She took another swig of the drink before crushing her lips onto Cassandra.

TBC....


End file.
